User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater - Last Year Special
NORN Database: Julian Tremblay -"In the beggining, there was dinosaurs whose minds were weak and couldnt see what was happening around them. Then we had humans, superior lifeforms that did things that the old species couldnt even think on doing. And now... we have the Aragami. Before we celebrated christmas with our family and gifts, now we celebrate it with the members of our Branch while fighting against those mad beasts. New Year was something to celebrate in the older world, I just dont know why... Now, we celebrate it because we just succeeded killing some Aragamis. Quite good huh?" --"Our unit has been sent to kill a group of Hannibal subspecies, altough one unknown Sekhmet appeared in our back. Killed my entire Unit and I donteven know how I am alive. I am sending this message for Fenrir Scandinavian Branch... Just like my last words for mankind I guess. I just dont know what to do anymore, I managed to kill most of the Aragamis, but my God Arc died. I destroyed the Hannibal Family and the Sekhmet, but I can still them, I can still sense the Aragamis on my back." ---"Funny thing is, I lost my right leg just a few minutes ago, during 23:00, soon it's new year ehh. I thought that I would eat something delicious, not what my friend calls "Alisa's cookies." Maybe playing 21st century videogames too, maybe we just cant do what we want. Please dont come here, this entire place is a trap, this place looks like Death's mouth." ---"Ugh... I am still feeling my leg, why is that? I am pretty sure I lost it, I am just seeing it some metters away, still bleeding tough. Damn this is definitely painful." While Julian was talking, he heard a sudden roar but didnt got scared, he looked back and saw a Ogretail staring at him. But the Ogretail was rather calm, he knew that in some way or another, Julian would die within 24 hours. he then stared at a clock and Julian saw it, he saw it was 3 minutes before 2085. "Hey, you? Care to give me a little rest? I gotta report my will" - he replied, Ogretail then sat and waited for him. ---- "Ehh, I just discovered that there is a Ogretail waiting for me to finish this. This is my will: All my remains shall be burned, everything I once had must be delivered to the new Unit 48, no one shall look after me and please do not reply to this message. I can hear you guys breathe, seriously. Just stop. This is nothing to worry about alright?" He then heard someone on the other side and quickly turned off, he turned backwards and the Ogretail rised up. He fainting said "Sorry buddy, but there is no water to soak up from my body, so you will just eat today." The Ogretail attacked him and Julian rolled to avoid the attack, he punched the Ogretail's face and throwed rocks at him. The Ogretail tried to attack him but he was a bit dizzy by Julian's attacks. He jumped in the Ogretail's back but the Ogretai didnt responded, he said "What are you doing?! I want a serious battle!!" The Ogretail showed him his blood and he noticed that there was nothing keeping him alive. He showed a brief sigh and said "Damn, I wanted more." ---"Happy New Year..." The Ogretail crawled, deciding what he was going to do with Julian: Show him respect and go away or just eat him? ---'END'--- Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic